


Goodbye Is Not Forever

by wyntirrose



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: F/M, Spark Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-20
Updated: 2010-02-20
Packaged: 2017-11-10 06:37:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/463303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyntirrose/pseuds/wyntirrose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the day before the Ark leaves on its fateful mission, and Optimus and Elita share their goodbyes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Goodbye Is Not Forever

Optimus lay on the berth, his arms wrapped protectively around Elita-One, listening to the soothing sound of her engine, enveloped in her very presence. Without moving, he pressed his cheek to the top of her helm gently.

"I wish we could stay like this forever," she murmurred softly.

"Ariel," he said softly, using that old name that was no longer hers. " ... I didn't mean to wake you." He rubbed her back in a circle, encouraging her back into recharge.

"You didn't." She pulled out of his arms and propped herself up on his chest, looking him in the optics. "I can recharge later. Right now I want to spend as much time with you as possible."

She smiled and pressed her forehead to Prime's intimately.

"I do too, beloved." He tried to hide the concern in his tone, but Elita had known him long enough to catch it. It wasn't the upcoming mission or their separation that had him worried. Something else was on his processor. Something he wasn't telling her.

"What's wrong, Orion?" Again a name that hadn't existed for hundreds of vorns and yet in here, it had never ceased to be his. She smiled down at him and smoothed her hand gently over the seal of his left windshield. "And don't you dare say nothing," she added with mock sterness.

Optimus brushed his hands down Elita's sides with easy familiarity as he sighed softly. "Perceptor has reworked his calculations and Prowl has adjusted the time line. He's predicting that it will take at least five vorns to find the energon we need. And that doesn't include the time it will take to store it and bring it back."

"Ah," Elita said softly, her hand stopping it's exploration. "So what's the final number then?"

Optimus dimmed his optics slightly as his hands tightened reflexively on Elita's hips. "Assuming it all goes smoothly and we don't have to deal with negotiations, or heavy mining-"

"Or Decepticons," Elita interrupted darkly. "I'm not one of your troops. Not in here and not out there. Now stop stalling and tell me; how long?"

"Ten vorns at the high end."

"Well that's not too bad." Elita resumed her explorations of Prime's chest, but inside her spark was clenching with disappointment and worry. Optimus had enough to worry about though. He didn't need her concerns and doubts adding to his already heavy burden.

"Not too bad?" Optimus asked, sounding shocked. He cupped Elita's back to hold her steady while he sat up, keeping her close and in his lap. "Ariel, that's ten vorns! There's barely enough energon left to-"

Elita pressed her forehead to Optimus's and placed her hand over his spark. "Dearest, there's enough energon stockpiled in Darkmount to last twice that long. We just need to get to it. And between my troops and Magnus's, it'll happen. You just have to trust us."

Optimus offlined his optics and let out a soft, shuddering sigh. He tightened his arms around Elita and pulled her in close against him.

"I know, beloved. I know. With time you and Magnus could take out the whole of the Decepticon army. I just worry that time isn't a luxury we have."

Elita sat up straight and lifted Prime's chin with firm but gentle fingers. "That's tomorrow love. And it's a worry for me and Magnus, not for you. Promise me that tomorrow you'll focus on your mission, not on Cybertron and not on those of us who are staying. You can't do what you need to if there's worry in your spark."

Optimus looked at Elita and his optics brightened with a loving smile. "Have I told you just how incredible you are, Ariel?"

Elita smiled widely enough for them both. "Once or twice. But a femme can never hear it enough you know."

Optimus chuckled and ran his hands up her back, teasing her transformation seams and angles. 

"You're incredible," he said softly. "And I love you more than anything."

Elita rested her forehead against his again and played her fingers up his sides in a gentle, teasing cadence. "I love you too. With all my spark."

Her optics brightened as she looked into him. Her face was filled with trust, love, and total faith in him; Orion. The other Autobots almost revered him as Prime, but she still saw Orion Pax when she looked at him, just as he still saw Ariel. With no prompt or cue save for the look in their optics, their chests opened to reveal their sparks, dancing in time with each other's pulse, filling the room with an ethereal light.

"I want this to last forever," she murmured as she leaned forward, bringing their sparks close enough to touch. "I never want this moment to end."

"I don't either, love. I would bond with you right now if I thought we could," Optimus replied, pulling her against him and completing the connection.

They gasped in unison as their sparks joined like a binary star forever twirling around each other, pulsing like a single being. In that moment they were all that existed in the universe. Optimus Prime and Elita-One. Orion Pax and Ariel. Nothing else mattered. Not the Decepticons or the mission or the war. There was only them and their bond. They might not be able to formalize it, but in a very real and spiritual sense, they had always been connected, and in this moment, that connection had never been stronger.

".....Ariel .... Oh Elita ....." Optimus murmured and he lost himself to her again and again.

***

Optimus onlined as he had before, his arms wrapped protectively around Elita-One. A small notice flashed in his HUD reminding him that he needed to get to the Ark for final preparations.

"It's time, isn't it?" Elita asked, making no attempt to hide her misery.

"Unfortunately," Optimus replied softly. "It's only ten vorns and then I'll be back. And just as I promised you last night, you have to do the same. Focus on the mission, Elita. Take your troops and kick Decepticon skidplate back to Kaon."

Elita nodded soberly. "I will. I promise."

She sat up and looked him in the optics. "And I promise I'll be here when you get back. We all will."

Optimus took her hand and squeezed it firmly. "I know you will. And I'll come back to you. Ten vorns and I'll be back with you, Ariel."

Fighting back a miserable sigh he got off the berth and moved to the door. If he stayed longer with his goodbyes he would risk never leaving, would risk compromising everything. Neither of them could live with that. Elita followed him to the door and palmed open the controls.

"We need to go. We'll keep the Decepticons off you until the Ark has taken off while Magnus provides a distraction over at Darkmount," she said, using total professionalism to fight back the misery that was threatening to overtake her.

With one pink hand she motioned down the hall toward the exit. "Now go and get ready, Optimus. I'll finish briefing my troops."

Prime felt his spark clench as she used his Autobot name. It was a harsh reminder that there was no going back. In his quarters they were still young lovers but out here everything had changed.

"Right," he said with a nod after a moment. Now was not the time or the place for dramatics or long farewells. Both would just make this more difficult than it already was. 

With another final nod, he turned to leave then stopped. With no heed to the security cameras or who might be watching, he pulled Elita against him, pressing their foreheads together firmly. "Be careful, Ariel. Be here when I get back."

"And you, Orion." Elita's vocalizer hitched with static as she leaned into his touch. "Goodbye until you get back, dearest."

After a long moment Optimus let Elita go and stepped back. "Goodby until I get back, beloved."


End file.
